So Cold
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Wizards Vs Aliens fic] AU Tom and Lexi fluffiness. Based on a Tumblr prompt. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT. Warning for uses of bad language...My friends made me foul mouthed, so you can blame them.


**So Cold**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: T - language_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi; Implied Benny/Quinn_

_Word count: 1278_

_Summary: AU Tom and Lexi fluffiness. Based on a Tumblr prompt. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT. Warning for a uses of bad language...My friends made me foul mouthed, so you can blame them._

_A.N: Hey, __**master of madness**__, thank you for giving me my foul mouth. I owe ya. Thought I'd post it here, since I tell you enough at school. Yeah, and hope y'all enjoy. DISCLAIMER, of course, I own nothing. But, oh, how I wish I did..._

* * *

**Prompt from Tumblr:** _Your OTP sleeps in separate beds, but they get so cold that they snuggle._

* * *

"Hey! Lexi! _Psst_!"

Lexi groans, and rolls over, blinking over at the boy in the bed across the room.

"What _dafuck_ you want, Tom?" She snaps, glaring at him. Ever since Benny Sherwood let that arrogant prat move in..._Eugh_. She shudders just thinking about the smooth-talking creep. It's made so much worse by the fact that they have to share a room - Benny only owns a tiny flat, and there's barely enough room for him, Lexi and Quinn, let alone with Tom around. Lexi would be forever grateful to Benny and Quinn, for taking her in after her family threw her out...but she can't quite forgive them for ticking the biggest idiot in the world in the same room as her; as it happens, he's currently grinning at her in the darkness, huddled in his duvet. Lexi scoffs without humor - Benny is always saying how many sparks there are between her and Tom, but she can't see it.

"Pretty cold tonight, isn't it?" He calls over to her.

"So?" She glances at her alarm clock. 3AM. _Great._ She has a class at nine. There's no way she's going to make it if she doesn't get back to sleep NOW.

"Fancy...cuddling?" He raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"No, you disgusting PERV!" She hurls one of her pillows across the room, aiming for the shape that she assumes is his head. Clearly, her aim is off at this time in the morning. Tom dodges the incoming object with ease, his grin widening.

"Aw, c'mon, Lexi. You know you want to."

"Not even if I had hypothermia, and you were the last relatively warm thing left on this planet," she replies bluntly. He laughs, unaffected.

"Wow. You almost offended me."

"Shut up, Tom." _God, he is so annoying_, she thinks, pulling the duvet over her head to avoid looking into his smug expression. There's a creaking noise, before the soft padding of footsteps, before the duvet is lifted off her, the mattress dipping, as someone's weight is added to it. Lexi's head removes itself from under the pillow, to find Tom casually beside her, still smiling.

"You SICKO! GET OUT!" She shoves, sending him toppling over the side. There's a loud thump as he hits the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good!" She yanks her duvet off the floor, and pulls it over herself.

"Aw, c'mon, Lexi! It's freezing down here!"

"So? Get in your own bed!"

"But, it's cold!" He whines.

"Do I look as though I give a crap? Why don't you just get a blanket?"

"Look, the cupboard is right outside Benny's room!"

"So?"

"So?! How have you not noticed him and Quinn?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what? Forget about that. C'mon, Lexi, I can't sleep if I'm cold!"

"And I can't sleep with you sitting there on the floor like a five year old keeping me awake!"

"This is a win-win situation for both of us, then!"

"In what way?!"

"You'll be able to get to wherever you're going on time, and I'll be able to sleep! It'll be fine! C'mon, ple-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-e-e!" He looks at her with puppy-dog eyes. Lexi groans again.

"If it'll stop you staring at me like you're about to mug me, and you let me sleep, then get in." She lifts the duvet, and he climbs in, huddling under the material.

"How come you're fine and I'm bloody freezing?" He grumbles.

"Because, Thomas, I have this magical thing called a BLANKET," Lexi replies, trying to put as much distance between herself and him; it doesn't go well. In fact, she really only makes things worse, and ends up sandwiched closer to him.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Clarkey, or I'll kick you out again," she mumbles.

"Noted, boss." He shifts his weight around twice, jostling her. She lets out a huff of frustration.

"Seriously, can you not stay still for TWO seconds?!"

"You know, most people who share a bed with me would say that's a good thing..."

"Okay, I do not want to know about your personal life, Tom. I draw the line somewhere."

"Clearly, the line is drawn further away than you thought, dear Lexi. Why not ride out all the way?"

"When are you going to understand that I. Don't. Care?!" She sends him a glare, and buries her face in the pillow.

"That's one of the things I don't understand about you, Lexi," Tom says casually, continuing as if she hasn't spoken. "You don't have any interest in anything NORMAL. You'd rather hide away with your textbook and chemicals."

"You know, not every girl is interested in mindless gossip, Tom," Lexi replies. "And not every girl is interested in you."

"Most are."

"Well, that is a stereotype that I do not wish to conform to."

"Hey, I think you'll find that our current situation says differently. I am, after all, sharing your bed. My image must work on you, after all. I knew there was a human part of you somewhere."

Lexi snorts without humor, ignoring the human jibe. "Tom, your image is of a pig-hearted womanizer. And I live with you, so I'd say that's pretty accurate."

"Ouch. That's harsh, Lexi, even for you." If she didn't know him any better, she would think that he sounds hurt. "People just gave me that image. I didn't WANT it."

"Epic fail there, Clarkey."

"Seems so." Tom lets out a shiver, and burrows under the covers. "Are you sure there hasn't been another ice age out there?"

"Well, this is all we've got, so, shut up. I thought that you were going to let me sleep." There's silence for a few moments, before Tom starts up again.

"You know...I learnt something very interesting yesterday."

"Really?" Lexi's voice is injected with sarcasm. "I can't WAIT to hear all about it."

"Yeah. Mountaineers huddle together to conserve body heat -"

"Where are you going with this, Clarkey?" Her voice is sharp.

"I'm just suggesting that -!"

"You've got to be having a giraffe!"

"No one's going to know!"

"I'll know!"

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not that hideous, am I?" She glances up at him, and he hastily adds, "On second thoughts, don't answer that."

She chews her lip, torn. She doesn't particularly want to lose her dignity and self-respect by _"conserving body heat"_ with Tom Clarke, but she's too tired to continue to argue with him. After a few moments, she sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Just shut up, and let me sleep, for God's sake." She awkwardly puts an arm around him; he, on the other hand, seems far more comfortable with the situation, and slides an arm around her shoulders, pulling her head to rest on his collarbone.

"Isn't this nice?"

"Shut. Up," Lexi mumbles into his shirt, already half asleep. Truth be told, she's actually pretty comfy right now...not that she'd ever admit it, of course.

* * *

"DAAAAYYYUM..."

"Well, this is not the sight you see every day!" Benny starts snickering, as he surveys the scene in front of him. All he did was come in to see if Lexi was awake, and wanted a lift into town. Instead, he's watching Tom and Lexi huddled together in her bed, arms wrapped around each other, completely oblivious to the fact that they are being watched. Quinn is having the time of his life with this. Benny is fairly sure that a picture of this moment is now on every social network that there is right now. He makes a mental note to check people's reactions later on. Quinn sends him a grin.

"I knew they were hot for each other...but DAYUM, they've gotten cosy all of a sudden."


End file.
